USCM Timeline
Below is the history of the USCM, being added to constantly. Currently only features input from Darkspiritwolf that was interpreted and added to by Cravitus and wonkaspare. Version One: A Crav's-Eye view (plus add ons by wonkaspare) #Original USCMC's founding in mid 2011? #darkspiritwolf and wonkaspare joined quaker45's first USCMC group in January-Febuary 2012. Somethingman10 is Commandant, quaker soon takes over again #General Ristoreipas quits roblox soon after. #A period of activity ensues and during this time, then Corporal wonkaspare learns the basics of building. #quaker45 attempts to make some bases/tech but fails to complete most of them. #The USCMC goes through a long period of inactivity when quaker dropped off the face of the roblox for months. The group nearly dies but through the actions of General Alaric the group manages to survive it's first inactive "dark ages" #2 USCMC groups merge (quaker45's and skull26's) #quaker45 returns and creates the USCMC we know today. #quaker goes inactive once again and so does the USCMC starting the 2nd of USCMC's dark ages. #In an attempt to save the group, General max993 was promoted to Commandant by other high ranking officers to lead the group but this plan fails. #wonkaspare creates USCMC war games, one of the first training bases for USCMC. #General max993 retires. #sparky4554, a devoted marine steps in and assumes the role of Commandant. This causes mixed feelings among the Officers that a low ranking NCO took power without their permission. #sparky helped make the group more active. #quaker returns once again to save the day. #Quaker around 1-5 thinks about retirement. #UMOA brings the USCM and itself to the brink of war, and the UWF was created around this time. #Lt. General wonkaspare creates the first of his series of weapons for the USCMC, the M4RA battle rifle. #USCM joins the UWF with UMOA, but tensions are still high. War was prevented when then-Lt. General wonkaspare contacts Horatio (leader of the UWF) and forces the 2 groups to make a shaky truce. #Lieutenant TEXAS713 denies a court case due to events at a training and retires from USCM, later to quit roblox. Cravitus rejoins Roblox after getting bored of it, makes an M41A plus M40, and then joins the Colonial Marines. #Scaryblokhead is relatively active, hosting trainings and simulations at his Atmospheric Processor fairly often, along with Go70. #RAA/UNSC - MB/UWF War erupts, disrupting the relation the Bloxxers had with Keyrut's UNSC. #Gunner Sergeant Cravitus, only on his third day as a marine, meets Qwerty1806 during a Patrol at MB's capital, and shows him the Pulse Rifle, and gaining good reception, shows it off to others. This including then-Lieutenant General Wonkaspare, former Colonel Skull26, and then-General Go70. #Skull26 encourages Cravitus to produce more, creating the M240, M39, M37, and more, resulting in at least eight CMC tools and weapons in his first week. wonkaspare also produced a considerable amount of weapons as well including the MP9, M4A3, and XM99A. #The war continues, RAA dropping out somewhere in the middle due to 'loss of interest' or something. Colonial Marine Technology advances by leaps and bounds because of Qwerty, Scary, Cravitus, and Wonkspare, with Skull26's initial influence. #The war is won by the Federation with more than a dozen raid wins (2 of which USCMC won on it's own) and no defensive losses. But the USCM has a falling-out shortly after, leaving the Federation. #A decline in members occurs, and among the leaving and retiring is Lieutenant General Wonkaspare, leaving to work on his ill-fated group, Dominion Corporation. #Inter-group events occur, more technology is produced. New uniforms instated with shading and rank signs. Cravitus is a Master Sergeant. #Quaker45 secures a deal with Droideka1, advertising the USCM on his game Alien Survival, similar to how RistoReipas advertised the old USCM with Colonial Marines. Numbers climb to 300+. #After 3 months of leaving the corps, wonkaspare re-enlists after darkspiritwolf persuades him to return. #Clear divisions begin to arise, starting with the Armored Corps, led by Colonel Fox6095. #Further intergroup events occur, new uniforms created. A certain marine, a friend of Fox, prompts Go70 to take action. Unfortunately for the General, it turns south after it is deemed too harsh, and he is exiled due to this and past actions. #Installation Otion was created around this time as a temporary base, converted from an old base Qwerty had kept from a former group he served in with Scary as memorabilia. #Cravitus, now a Lieutenant, begins to play too much Steam around this time and gets inactive. #Fox and Alaricwolf are inactive, the former due to issues in reality the latter due to unknown causes. #Due to Fox's inactivity, the Armor Corps begins to die. #Cravitus returns around this time, produces more guns. Group inactive, Commandant Inactive due to reasons. #Around this time, War1915 steals and releases modified versions of now-dated USCM Vehicles to the public. Cravitus expresses his rage in a Skype Chat, but the incident is rather isolated. However, it creates a Wolfenstein (War's group which he stole the vehicles for) - USCM Hatred that lasted a while. #Darkspiritwolf retires at Lt. General soon after Cravitus becomes a Captain, wonkaspare is promoted from SMCM to Lieutenant. The Aerospace Corps, already very inactive, is left near-dead. #Spiritwolf gives up his other groups and returns, rising back to Lt. General. #Cravitus serves a short term around this time as an Acting Colonel. #New uniforms instated around this time. #Quaker, while Cravitus was playing Dawn of War again, gives the group to Darkspiritwolf, making him the second Commandant until Quaker can lead the group again (Get Builder's Club) #Cravitus returns, more guns are made. #Around this time, Cravitus and the returned Wonkaspare, now a Lieutenant, compete to create the better looking, better functioning AT mine. Due to a tie, both are selected. The two mines are the M3 SLAM and the HEAAAP charge WHICH QWERTY HAS STARTED TO SCRIPT. wonkaspare also creates prototypes for the IFV30A1 and M218/M219. #Quaker returns to power, Alaric, who had been doing football, is active again, and talks considering the rejoining of the UWF begin in the USCM's HR/Insanity Skype. In it are Cravitus, Qwerty, Scary, Fox, and Dark. Dark is demoted to Major for reasons. #Qwerty1806 creates the (At the time) most realistic helicopter on Roblox, an AH-6 with advanced controls. #Lieutenant wonkaspare is going through a period of inactivity due to a rigorous schoolwork. #Cravitus, taking inspiration from Avatar, creates two tiltrotors, the V54 and soon after, V56B, to revitalize the Aerospace Corps, which was already becoming much more active due to the reopening of his simple airbase. #The USCM FOB is created, and the V50 series is scripted. At this point Fox is back with a working computer #USCM activity is at peacetime, or low, levels, but Scaryblokhead maintains activity. Cravitus continues making things, and updates the SF72 fighter. Wonkaspare begins to design a replacement for the F80 bomber. Plans to change to a new flight control are made as the group grows to over 500. #AmtTheAwesome, now MarcusVwell, creates the Systems Alliance, and allies himself with the USCM, and Cravitus volunteers himself to create uniforms and models for his long-time friend. #The USCM rejoins the United World Federation, and although the move is met with some questions from all sides, the Colonial Marines prove their loyalty once more by continuing to defend Federation Bases and participate in activities. #MB ambassadors join the USCM, as well as other UWF ambassadors. #The USCM's activity is at a high. #Crav, in a fit of boredom, makes what he considers the most Roughnecks-accurate Morita Smart Rifle on Roblox at the time after creating what he considers the most show-accurate MB-Roughnecks Helmet on Roblox. #Cravitus is surprised as he is invited into the Mobile Bloxxer's DOTAD Skype. #New USCM uniforms created! Unfortunately, Quaker45's BC ran out before he could set them all to 'Sell' again. #Crav creates the USCM wiki after discovering the MB wiki. #Crav stays up late again typing this, #The USCM declares war on the Celenix Federation Space Command, 12-14-2013. #Celenix Federation Space Command drops out of the war due to unknown reasons #USCM arranges a federation raid against Keyrut's UNSC, fallout of raid results in Keyrut once again on the brink of war with the UWF